


feels like home

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confused Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Na Jaemin Are Siblings, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, hes a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: an ancient legend of the lost prince johnny thought was just that, a legend, becomes somewhat true when he meets yuno, a boy who works at the museum who seems to be an expert in all things about the time period surrounding the legend.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 4





	feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so ive had this in my notes on my phone for ages and well i lowkey forgot about it until a few days ago when i found it again. this is gonna be my first chaptered fic and also my first somewhat historical fic. 
> 
> i have made up the legend of the lost prince by the way because i dont know that much about korean folklore outside of what i have researched. jaehyun is one of the youngest sons of the king of silla and jaemin is his younger brother. when he is a prince his name is yuno and during his new life in the modern world he is called jaehyun because taeyong helps him to create a new identity. jaehyun works at the museum with taeyong giving talks about the kingdom he came from as he really is an expert in it, of course. 
> 
> there will probably be flshbacks to jaehyuns life as a prince and that will be indicated in the notes before that chapter because it may not always be clear. if they are during a chapter which is mostly in the present the flashback will be in italics to indicate that it is a different time period. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this! please leave comment and kudos if you want to.

_yuno's eyes widen as he looks at the city around him. the young prince is frozen on the spot as his eyes take in all the bright lights and buildings stretching up so high he thinks they might break the sky. the people that pass him give him odd looks, he realises that he's definitely sticking out like a sore thumb in his hanbok. all around him people brush past him as if he's not there, a feeling he is very used to._

_at home in the palace, servants would simply dance around him as if he were just furniture. it was a reason why yuno even considered running away from his 'perfect' life. he knew he had everything that a young prince could possibly need but he still felt the need for something more than all the gold and jewels in the palace. yuno craved something that he could not explain to anyone else, especially his parents as they would not understand. jaemin, his younger brother, had also been unable to assist him as, just like yuno, he was trapped in his 'perfect' prince life. but he was always much better than yuno was at being a prince and pleasing both their mother and their father because of it. to them yuno was just a disappointment, as he would try to skip lessons in favour of being in the capital with the people, talking with them and trying to find a way to make life better for them. yuno's siblings all agreed that that was not the way a prince should behave. all but jaemin._

_yuno looks around him at all the people passing by him without even a glance at his confused face. he feels frozen on the spot, unable to breathe without feeling even more overwhelmed by this new world around him. a chill catches around his ankles bringing him out of his trace-like state. he does not understand how or why he came to be in a world so different to the one he recognises in Silla. he also doesn't understand why his world has changed so much and lost all it's beauty to be replaced with what's around him._

_"excuse me? are you alright? you seem lost sir." a young man, around his age, stops in front of him with concern lacing through his voice. yuno simply shakes his head, unable to make any sounds to come out of his mouth. "come with me. you'll catch a chill if you stay dressed like that." the man takes the prince with him to a large, grey building with hangul characters spelling out 'museum'. "i'm taeyong, by the way. i work here."_


End file.
